Kurt, tu ne peut pas juste aller a Pigfarts, c'est sur Mars!
by AriaHozuki
Summary: Blaine reçoit une lettre de Pigfarts, qui le rend super excité. Il va en parler avec Kurt. Un Kurt qui n'est pas sûr de comprendre, et de ne pas prendre Blaine pour un fou. (Dédicace a "A Very Potter Musical") Avec du Klaine bien sûr. OS. FLUFF! Totally awesome.


Voila j'ai eu cette idée en me reregardant A Very Potter Musical.. Et je me suis dit, et si on y ajoutai du Klaine? Doublement awesome. Et donc voila, c'est sans prétention. J'ai écrit ça juste pour m'amuser a la base donc.. Mais exprimez vous dans des reviews, ça me ferait plaisir!

Pardon pour les fautes TwT

« Mais Kurt tu ne peut pas juste allez a Pigfarts.. C'est sur Mars! » Assura Blaine.

Kurt ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face a ça.. Son petit-ami faisant une crise en rapport avec un fantasme totalement surréaliste. Et il était sérieux, mon dieu! Très sérieux. Remontons de quelques minutes en arrière. Alors que Kurt faisait sa valise pour repartir a New York, en vue de la fin des vacances qu'il avait passé en Ohio, pour revoir sa famille et surtout Blaine. Celui-ci était arrivé, plus excité que jamais. Avec une lettre étrange dans la main. Une lettre dont l'enveloppe était bleu et froissé, sans doute venait-elle de loin. Et le timbre représentai un lion.. Avec un chapeau de sorcier. Plutôt atypique. Alors que Kurt le questionnai sur le destinataire et le contenu de cette lettre, Blaine avait simplement répondu..

« C'est Pigfarts! Tu te rends compte? J'attend ça depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir sur mes jambes. C'est mon rêve ! Rumbleroar a accepté que je vienne visiter Pigfarts! »

Alors Kurt était rester planté là, devant un Blaine sautillant partout, des yeux brillants, rempli d'excitation. Sa première pensée a cette vue aussi bizarre que mignonne avait été « Qu'est-ce qu'il à fumé? ». Puis il s'était, malheureusement, rendu compte que non. Blaine était totalement sobre, aucunes substances anormales ne filtrait dans son sang.

« Pigfarts? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Une entreprise de noeuds papillons? » Questionna Kurt, totalement troublé.

Et Blaine avait réagi comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus inimaginable du monde. Comme s'il avait comparé Twilight a Harry Potter. Ou bien Kung fu Panda a Star Wars. Le genre de choses qui te fait sortir les yeux des orbites. Ou l'envie de tuer la personne qui a osé sortir ce genre d'inepties.

« KURT! C'est Pigfarts enfin! La meilleure école de sorciers de la galaxie! » S'époumona Blaine, outrée.

« Et bien excusez moi monsieur, de ne pas connaître une chose si évidente, qui bien sûr existe réellement! Non mais Blaine, quel âge as-tu enfin? Une école de sorciers, et puis quoi encore ? Quel genre de personne croirait a un truc pareil ? Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Face a un Kurt totalement excédé et a bout de nerfs, Blaine s'était emporté, parce que hey! Personne ne doit douter de l'existence de Pigfarts. Surtout pas la personne que tu aime le plus au monde.

« Mais enfin! Je te dis que Pigfarts existe! Comment peut-tu douter de ton petit-ami comme ça ? Je veut dire.. Je te faisait confiance! C'est pour ça que je t'en ai parler. Parce que c'est avec toi que je voulais partager ce moment! Et bien sur, avec toi que je voulais passé la plus belle journée de ma vie a Pigfarts! Quel sens ça aurait sinon? Ca ne serait pas parfait! » Murmura Blaine, a bout de souffle.

Et bien sur, Kurt ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir a ça. Parce que, oui, Blaine venait, inconsciemment, de lui faire une magnifique déclaration. Même sur le coup de la colère. Et Kurt savait qu'il avait eu tort de réagir comme ça. Il était trop impulsif, et s'en voulait d'avoir gâcher la joie de son petit-ami. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de Pigfarts. Il s'en fichait, au diable la logique, l'important c'était que ça rendait Blaine heureux.

« Je suis désolé mon coeur. Murmura Kurt en liant leurs mains ensemble. Je n'aurait pas dû m'emporter, je suis stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Pigfarts mais si ça te tient tant a coeur, alors a moi aussi. Allons y ensemble. »

Il lui sourit. Tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce, Kurt s'approcha doucement. Et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui décrocha un sourire a Blaine.

« Mais Kurt.. Tu ne peut pas juste allez a Pigfarts.. C'est sur Mars! »

Et voilà. Kurt ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre a ça. D'abord Blaine qui arrive excité lui disant qu'il a reçu la permission d'aller visiter la meilleure école de sorcellerie de la galaxie. Et voilà maintenant qu'il faut en plus, se rendre sur Mars. Juste.. COMMENT EST-ON SUPPOSER RESTER CALME FACE A CA?

« Blaine.. Fit Kurt dont la voix montait dans les aigus, signe d'exaspération totale. Je veut bien être compréhensif et te soutenir, vraiment. Mais si tu veut tant y aller et que c'est sur mars, comment sommes nous supposer nous y rendre ? »

« Bien avec une fusée évidemment! Quoi d'autre? »

Kurt se racla la gorge en fermant les yeux, pour calmer ses nerfs qui était sérieusement en train d'exploser intérieurement. Une fusée, d'accord oui. Bien sur. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine enchaina en souriant.

« Oh mais, ne t'inquiète pas! Rumbleroar nous en a fait parvenir une. Il a pensé a tout, tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter. Elle est certes, un peu petite et je suis désolé, pas très glamour. Mais elle conviendra, et nous serons en sécurité. » Ajouta Blaine en caressant tendrement la joue de Kurt.

Ce qui lui fit, d'ailleurs, évacuer tout son énervement. C'est incroyable comme un simple tendre contact peut vous faire oublier tout les soucis ou les envies bizarre de votre petit-ami, tel que aller visiter une école de magie sur mars. Tout en se rapprochant de Blaine pour capter sa chaleur corporelle et l'enfermer dans une douce étreinte, il lui chuchota a l'oreille.

« Et qui c'est.. Ce Rumbleroar ? » Demanda Kurt d'une voix suave et chaude, qui fit frissonner son petit-ami.

Blaine déglutit, sentant la chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps. Et son esprit s'embrouiller.

« C'est.. Bafouilla t-il, peu sûr de lui. C'est le proviseur de Pigfarts. Un lion.. qui peut parler. »

Kurt s'éloigna un peu, pour pouvoir fixer Blaine dans les yeux. En quête d'amusement ou quoi que ce soit qui montrai que oui, tout ça était une énorme blague. Mais.. rien. Juste un incroyable bonheur.

« Blaine.. Soupira Kurt. Dis moi que depuis le début, tu ne fais que te payer ma tête, je t'en supplie. »

Et là un énorme rire se fit entendre. Comme une sorte de rire incontrôlable qui avait pris possession du corps de Blaine. Oui c'est ça, il était possédé. Quand il fut calmer, il avait juste un énorme sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Il posa son front contre celui de Kurt, et captura ses mains pour y déposer un baiser. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent longuement et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Puis Blaine répondit enfin.

« Kurt.. Murmura t-il tendrement. Bien sur que je me fous de toi. Et j'en reviens pas jusqu'où j'ai pu allez. Je veut dire.. Oh mon dieu, je t'aime tellement. Tu était prêt a aller sur mars dans une école de magie avec moi! Comment peux-tu être aussi parfait? Comment as tu fait pour ne pas juste craquer et me dire combien j'étais stupide de croire en des choses pareilles? »

Blaine rigola de nouveau, d'un rire franc et clair. Kurt se sentit vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bête. Mais tellement heureux en même temps. Ah, il était aussi soulagé de ne pas devoir allez sur Mars, oh mon dieu oui. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. A cause de la honte.. Ou peut être la proximité de Blaine.. Ou bien a cause de sa déclaration. Et oui d'accord, son esprit ne savait plus par ou aller. Il voulut répliquer, mais Blaine déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il sourit face a la moue vexé qu'arborai Kurt. Adorable. Il caressa sa joue et poursuivit.

« Ce que je veut te dire c'est que.. Tu est juste tellement tolérant. Tu me fais confiance, et tu me suis dans mes délires sans queues ni tête. Je suis fou de toi. Tu est l'amour de ma vie, Kurt. Et merci de me faire rire ainsi. Merci d'être toi. Je sais maintenant que si un jour je veut allez voir Rumbleroar pour devenir sorcier sur Mars, tu sera totalement avec moi! Je plaisante, merci de m'aimer sans me prendre pour un fou. Peut importe ce que je dit ou fait.. Je veut que tu puisse être fier de moi, autant que je le suis de toi. Je suis heureux qu'on se soit trouver. » Dit-il, le souffle coupée.

Kurt sentit son coeur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Blaine pouvait-il l'entendre? Son sourire ne parvenait pas a disparaître de ses lèvres. Et ses yeux océans ne parvenait pas a lâcher ceux d'une couleur indéfinissable, de la personne en face de lui. Et si, il y a une vingtaines de minutes, il était totalement énervé.. La, il était vraiment heureux que Blaine ai reçu cette '' Lettre de Pigfarts ''. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il n'ai jamais reçu. Et elle venait de l'homme de sa vie.

« Je taime, Blaine. Et on ne se dira jamais au revoir. Je t'aimerais toujours peut importe que tu veuille intégrer une école de magie sur mars, ou devenir Jedi sur saturne.» Assura Kurt.

Blaine se mit a rire tout en caressant la joue de Kurt, qui finit par prendre son visage en coupe pour exprimer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas a lui dire dans un baiser rempli de tout ses sentiments. Un baiser amoureux. Et la, il aurait presque pu se croire sur Mars. Sentant la chaleur s'insinuer dans leurs corps, Kurt lui prit la main pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Où ils auraient plus d'intimité. Haletant, et les yeux empli de désir, Blaine le suivit sans broncher.

« Tu veut que je te montre où se trouve Pigfarts.. Kurt? » Murmura Blaine d'une voix rauque.

Kurt sourit. Avant qu'une question ne vienne hanter son esprit.

« Mais en fait.. Ca vient d'où Pigfarts? » Questionna Kurt, un peu confus.

D'accord ça avait totalement cassé l'ambiance. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Blaine qui était au dessus, s'allongea aux côtés de Kurt. Collant leurs front, ils se fixèrent en souriant. Blaine prit possession de sa main et la caressa tendrement.

« C'est une honte que tu ne connaisse pas une chose pareille, mon cher. Ca vient de ''A Very Potter Musical'' Voyons..»

« J'irais voir ça.. » Répondit Kurt, amusé.

Puis leurs rires se mêlèrent de nouveau. Deux idiots amoureux, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et c'était totally awesome* !

Et voila! Alors.. Bizarre hein? Ouais. Au début, je voulais vraiment les faire allez a Pigfarts, dans une fusée et tout.. Mais ça aurait été trop long. Et j'avait la flemme j'avoue! Trop guimauve aussi. Oh mon dieu, ca fait niais.


End file.
